Song One-shots
by thebestmagizoologist
Summary: So this will be an ever growing collection of song fics. They will all very in length and genre. Please give it a read and enjoy!


_It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
(Hey)  
_Nightwing pulled himself up into his apartment though the window with a groan. It had been a long night, hell it had been a long week. Walking in to his bathroom Nightwing striped himself of his mask and uniform once again becoming Dick Grayson. Stepping into the shower he let the hot water rolled down his bruised and battered shoulders as he thought about that nights patrol. He had been distracted and as a result he had taken quite a beating before taking down the thugs. Dick new he would definitely feel all the hits and kicks in the morning yet he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

He ran a hand over his face and into his hair wincing as he brushed a sore spot, and realized that the water had gone cold while he was thinking. Turning off the water he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before looking at himself in the mirror. His chest was covered in many colored bruises some new and in varying shades of purple and blue and other older ones in yellows and browns all standing out amidst his ever growing collection of scars.

Looking at the dark circles under his eyes and the gauntness of his cheeks he knew he should take better care of himself, but he couldn't help but feel that he deserved it. It was all his fault if he hadn't been so arrogant and selfish none of this would have happened and Wally-

No. He cut himself off with a shake of his head. He didn't want to think about that about what he had done.

After getting dressed into boxers and a lose pair of sweats Dick wandered almost in a haze over to the kitchen to get something to eat. Looking in his cupboards he saw that he didn't have much food that wasn't expired. Making a mental note to go get food from the store later that day as it was two in the morning; Dick poured himself a bowl of cereal. After seeing that his milk had gone bad about a week prior he decided to just eat it dry and made his way over to the table. Sitting down he realized that he couldn't bring himself to eat. In fact the thought alone made him nauseas. He sighed knowing he should eat something he couldn't even remember the last time he had. Dick got up from his chair with a groan and threw away his cereal then made his way over to the couch. He knew he should try and get some sleep but he couldn't not with the nightmares he had been having lately.

Sitting there Dick realized that this was the first time in a long time that he had nothing to do but think. He had been trying to keep himself busy not letting himself dwell. Dick feared that if he did he would drown in his overwhelming guilt. Sure, they had defeated the Reach but at a cost. They had lost so much, and it was all his fault. Kaldur had been forced to betray his team, the mountain had been destroyed, Artemis had to fake her own death, and Wally…

Dick had lost Wally, his best friend, and now he was slowly losing himself.

 _Damn, who knew?_  
 _All the planes we flew_  
 _Good things we've been through_  
 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_  
 _'Bout another path_  
 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_  
 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_  
 _Had to switch up_  
 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_  
 _Those were the days_  
 _Hard work forever pays_  
 _Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

 _Uh_  
 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

It seemed like just yesterday they had been naïve little boys meeting for the first time.

" _Hi, Im Kid Flash! You must be Robin"_

They had become instant friends and had stuck together like glue. They were brothers in every sense of the word but blood.

Then along had come Speedy and there little family grew but Dick and Wally were always closer. They had even earned the nickname the demonic duo.

Dick could remember every prank they had ever played, every time they had hung out, and every secret they had shared. In their line of work it was hard to find someone whom you could trust so completely. Someone who wouldn't judge you but comfort you when you were weak and would stand by your side when you were strong, and that's what Kid Flash had been to Robin and what Wally had been to Dick. But then they grew older.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)  
When I see you again_

To say their relationship had been rocky these past couple of years would be an understatement. With them growing up and the team expanding the best bros found that it was getting harder and harder to hangout. It had started out with little things first a raincheck on their video game session so Wally could go on a date with Artemis. Then Dick would have to cancel their trip to the movies because of his growing responsibilities. Pretty soon they stopped hanging out altogether. The distance grew and they had let it. Looking back on it now Dick realized he could have done something to not let the distance form but he had stood by. When Wally and Artemis had retired the gap stretched impossibly wide. Dick couldn't blame them for wanting out but he went from seeing them a couple times a week to maybe once a month if he was lucky and it was never like the old days. There was just something missing. When Dick had asked Artemis to go under cover and come out of retirement their already strained friendship had reached a breaking point, and now it was too late to say he was sorry his best friend was gone.

 _First you both go out your way_  
 _And the vibe is feeling strong_  
 _And what's small turn to a friendship_  
 _A friendship turn to a bond_  
 _And that bond will never be broken_  
 _The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)_  
 _And when brotherhood come first_  
 _Then the line will never be crossed_  
 _Established it on our own_  
 _When that line had to be drawn_  
 _And that line is what we reach_  
 _So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_  
 _Hold every memory as you go_  
 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

He wished he could go back and do things differently. He wished he hadn't deceived the team, he wished he hadn't put Artemis and Kaldur in the position he had, and most of all he wanted his brother back because that's what Wally was his brother. It may not have been by blood but it was still true. He would do his best every day to show how sorry he was and to try and make it up to his brother, and maybe one day he would see Wally again and maybe they could be best friends again.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

With that thought still in his mind Dick drifted off to sleep at peace for the first time in a long time.

 _When I see you again  
_


End file.
